


Season's Greetings

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance lets Chris pick out the Christmas cards this year - what a mistake!  And Joey and JC need some gentle guidance from a Christmas elf to push them in the right direction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

SEASON’S GREETINGS

 

“Scotch tape…check.” Lance took the pen from his mouth and scratched the item off his list. “Okay…let’s go over to wrapping paper.”

“You’ve GOT to be kidding me.” Chris stared at him, pulling down his baseball cap. Not that he expected many Sam’s Club patrons to be recognizing him, but it was force of habit. “You’re buying that HERE?”

“Sure.” Lance stopped pushing the cart. “What’s wrong with Sam’s Club wrapping paper?”

“Nothing. I just…you always had such beautifully wrapped gifts, I assumed you bought the paper at Neiman Marcus or something.”

Lance laughed out loud. “Do you know how ridiculously expensive things are there? Why in the world should I pay three-fifty a roll for something that will be destroyed? Here you can get a mega pack of six rolls of paper for three-fifty. It’s all in the art of wrapping, my boy.” Lance patted Chris’ hand fondly, the closest he could get to a public display of affection. Chris smiled and resisted the urge to kiss Lance’s nose.

“I swear, Bass, every day in the nine months we’ve been together, I learn some little secret about you.”

“And I am full of secrets, so plan on learning more every day,” Lance teased. Chris frowned, knowing that he was referring to Christmas. Chris bugged everyone to find out what his gift was, but Lance was notorious for not giving in…unlike JC, who could only handle Chris’ whining for about fifteen seconds.

“Can I help pick the paper?” Chris asked. Lance blinked.

“Of course. The presents are from both of us, silly,” Lance said, and Chris actually gulped. Presents from them both. Because they were a couple. Chris felt such a surge of joy run through him that he could have hugged himself. He hugged Lance instead, and ran over to choose the perfect “mega pack.”

“This is it,” Chris announced after five seconds.

“Why?” Lance asked, amused.

“Because it has it all. Sweet paper with little angels on it, fun paper with snowmen, and plain paper for the gifts where you do all that fancy ribbon shit.” Chris pulled the mega pack from its case and put it in the cart. “Do we need more than one?”

“Nah…I have gift boxes and bags at home,” Lance muttered around his pen cap. He crossed off wrapping paper. “I wanna see their card selection now.”

“No,” Chris said. Lance looked at him. “Uh, let me do the cards. I like doing cards, and you’ll just end up using the computer to sign them or something.”

“I will not.” Lance looked at Chris for a long moment. “YOU want to do something as mundane as Christmas cards?”

“Sure.” Chris shrugged. “You do so much at the holidays, decorating and all, and I’ve sat and watched. Lemme do them.”

“Sure, Chris.” Lance slowly smiled. “Great.”

 

“Chris?” Lance yelled from the front door. “Help!”

Chris shoved the pile of cards into a desk drawer and locked it, pocketing the key. He then locked the study door, just in case. “Hey, there. What’s all this?”

“Shopping for Justin,” Lance grunted. He shoved some of the boxes onto Chris gratefully. “Boy’s impossible to buy for.”

“So what’s all this?”

“Sports stuff…um…shoes…uh…sweatshirts…” Lance tried to remember. “And a renewal of his gym membership.”

“He’ll love that,” Chris said, carrying the boxes to the room they had turned into a gift wrapping den.

“And if he doesn’t love the other stuff…everything but the shoes are something you could wear, so he can just give it to you,” Lance said.

Chris tossed the boxes onto a sofa and kissed Lance. “Always looking out for me.”

“Of course,” Lance said. “How are the cards coming?”

“Great. I did your family’s first…they’re out in the mail. I’m down to the guys and some close friends now,” Chris said. “And I bought a few baubles and things for the guys.”

“Cool. I want everything to be from us BOTH,” Lance said. Chris pounced on him, tackling him onto an armchair.

“I LOVE you.” Chris covered Lance’s face with kisses. “For letting me act like a kid, and for giving me a massage when I feel old.”

“You’re welcome,” Lance said, surprised. He sighed. “I just wish other people we knew would get off their asses and go after what they really want…so they can have what WE have,” he said, thinking of Joey.

“Absolutely,” Chris agreed, thinking of JC.

"So, can I see the cards you bought?" Lance asked suddenly.

"Uh, sure." Chris got up and went back to his study, making sure to lock the door behind him once more. When he had moved in with Lance, Lance had transformed one of the guest rooms into a study for Chris, giving him space to be obnoxious, play video games, and generally stay out of Lance's way when he got to be too much, even for his new boyfriend. "Here." Chris handed Lance the card.

"Feel the Magic," Lance read. The inside of the card was blank. On the outside was a drawing of an elegant reindeer in mid flight. Snowflakes fell around the animal, but they were rainbow colored. "Wow," Lance said. Chris held his breath. "I didn't think you'd pick something like this."

"Do you mind?" Chris asked.

"That they're basically Pride cards? No, Chris. I think that's great. I was just...to be honest, I thought you'd be sending out something obnoxious."

"To our families? No way! They get these suckers," Chris said, tapping the card against Lance's forehead.

"They're classy, Chris. I love them." Chris resituated himself on Lance's lap as Lance put his arms around him.


	2. Chapter 2

SEASON’S GREETINGS  
Two

 

“Hey, Lance, this is Rachel. I LOVED the Christmas card. So adorable! I could have sweet dreams with THAT in my bed. I’ll see you at your party. Later.”

“Hiya, Bass, this is Jonathan. Me and Zach LOVED the card. So unlike you, but so great all the same! We’ve got it on the fridge. See ya at your party.”

“Lance…Eric. Baby doll, why didn’t you TELL me you had a side to you like this? Getting me all hot and bothered…tell that boy of yours he better hold on tight at your party, because I’ll steal you away! Seriously though, love to Christopher and I’ll see you at your shindig.”

 

“You’re coming to the New Year’s Eve party, right?” Chris asked JC, leaning across him to grab the remote.

“Uh, what?” JC looked up from the wallpaper swatches. “What do you think of this one? I think it has a calming aura.”

“You’re about as calm as calm gets, Spazz,” Chris said affectionately. “Me and Lance’s party…you know, counting down to midnight, kissing someone, getting a blowjob in a corner…”

“Is that what New Year’s Eve means to you?” JC asked, amused.

“It used to,” Chris said, shrugging. “Now I get to drink all I want to forget how OLD I’m getting, and I have a pretty boy to help me into bed and fuck me right into the new year.”

“Chris!” JC said, blushing slightly. He looked back down at his wallpaper book. “I dunno, Chris. I’m not really in the holiday mood lately.”

“No, JC, you’re lonely. And I bet you could find someone at the party!” Chris insisted. “Lance has a lot of cute friends.”

“I…I don’t want to, Chris,” JC said softly. “There’s someone who…”

“Really?” Chris turned off the TV and took the wallpaper book from JC. “Who?”

“This is why I normally don’t tell you these things,” JC groaned. “You make mountains out of nothing.”

“Tell me,” Chris commanded. “Or I’ll tear up your wallpaper book and your new art studio will suffer.”

JC stuck his tongue out. “I just…like someone. It’s someone I’ve known for a while, but could never be interested in me.”

“I’m sorry, JC,” Chris said gently. “I’m with Lance now. You know that.”

“It’s not YOU, dumbass,” JC said, shoving Chris. “If anything, I’d want Lance.”

“Hey!” Chris yelled. “Get your own porn-voiced dreamboat, bucko!”

“I have one…I mean, I know one. But…I can’t.” JC sighed. “I’ll just be the suffering artist and everyone will feel sorry for me.”

“If you even think about committing suicide so your work sells better,” Chris warned.

“I wouldn’t!” JC exclaimed, laughing. Chris suddenly pulled him into a hug.

“I know what you want, Jayce. I’ve been damn lucky to find it. You’re a wonderful person…it’ll find you. I promise.” Chris ran his fingers through JC’s soft hair and hugged him tight.

“Thanks,” JC sighed again.

Chris’ cellphone rang and he answered it. “Hi, good looking!”

“Chris, what the HELL kind of cards did you send to my friends?” Lance yelled. “They’re leaving me all kinds of messages!”

“I showed you the cards, Lance! You liked them,” Chris said, fidgeting. “Relax.”

“I can’t relax, knowing you messed up my perfect Christmas!” Lance almost shrieked. Chris held the phone away from his ear.

“You ruined Lance’s holiday?” JC gasped. “You don’t mess with the Christmas Nazi’s holiday, Chris.”

“I didn’t!” Chris whispered. “I thought you were hanging with Joey today, babe.”

“I will be. Soon. I’m waiting at the restaurant. Dammit, Chris…”

“What, hon?” Chris said, rubbing his fingers over the phone. “SHHHHHHHSHSHSHSHHHHHHHHH…I’m losing you!” Chris hung up his phone and turned it off. He fell back against the sofa cushions. “Don’t ask,” he told JC.

 

“She was SO cute, Lance…if you coulda seen her open her presents.” Joey sighed and shook his head. “I think I took three rolls of film, plus used the digital camera.”

“I can’t wait to see them,” Lance said, his mind still on his Christmas card crisis. “She’s so cute.”

“Yeah,” Joey sighed, drumming his fingers on the table. “So, you still having your big bash?”

“If I don’t kill Chris first, yes.”

“Don’t kill him. I don’t wanna find another voice to fill in for him,” Joey teased.

“You bringing a date?” Lance asked.

“Uh, no.” Joey drew designs on the tablecloth with his knife. “Stag.”

“The great Casanova Fatone doesn’t have a date?” Lance gasped in playful shock.

“Nah…I just…nah.”

“You okay?” Lance asked worriedly.

“Yeah. I just…I’m confused right now. I ran into someone recently that I knew, and for the first time, I really SAW them, ya know? I just…the feelings scare me.”

Lance had a tiny inkling of who he was talking about, but didn’t say more. “Do you think they’d feel the same?”

“Nah…they’re special. I’m just…”

“You’re just you,” Lance said. “And that’s MORE than enough.”

“Not everyone can have what you and Chris have,” Joey pointed out. “Not everyone would be able to HANDLE what you and Chris have.”

“He’s something else,” Lance said fondly. “But worth every minute of it.”

“Good,” Joey said, briefly patting Lance on the shoulder before sipping at his beer.


	3. Chapter 3

SEASON’S GREETINGS  
Three

 

JC whistled as he padded to the door on bare feet. The courier had called at the gate, but he still double checked at the peephole before opening the door. “Yes?”

“Mr. Chasez? Please sign here.” The man handed JC a clipboard and a pen.

“Here you go.” JC exchanged the clipboard for the large box the man had under his arm.

“Better late than never, right?” The courier said, referring to the fact that it was December 30, and JC was getting a gift. “Have a Happy New Year.”

“You too,” JC said as he closed the door. He went back to the kitchen and poured himself a mug of tea. He carried the tea and box back into his living room and got comfortable before tearing into the box. He pulled out a spiral of wrought iron with six rings in it. Closer investigation of the box revealed six votive candle holders in red, green, silver, yellow, orange and blew. The rainbow. JC found the card, which was typed. “I thought you’d like this. It fit you…and I hope you like it. Enjoy it in your studio. Love, JF.” JC stared at the candle holder, then flipped the box over to look at the label. The package had been sent from a company he knew well, one that specialized in gay pride collectibles. He loved the candle holder, true, but he found it hard to believe that Joey…

JC sat back on the sofa, cradling his mug in his hands. He leaned forward, arranged the holders in their rings, then sat back to stare at the spiral.

 

“Thank you.” Joey scribbled his name and took the huge padded envelope from the courier. He carefully cut the top with scissors, then sat down at his kitchen table. He peeked in the envelope and grinned. A gift bag sat inside, slightly bent and battered, but still in one piece. He pulled it out and gasped. On the narrow sides were the words “Queer gift,” and on the front and back were six rows of ornaments. This would have been fine, except the rows were in order of the rainbow: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple. A matching card sat inside the top of the bag. “You’ll look great in this. I hope you like it. All my love for the holidays, C.” Joey’s hands shook slightly as he opened the bag further. He didn’t quite understand, for more reasons than one. The five of them had already exchanged gifts, back at Thanksgiving. They had realized that the holidays would be too hectic, and that they’d have more time for each other in November. But here was a gift from JC…in an obviously rainbow bag. He had pretty much known JC was gay…but for him to send Joey something that hinted so strongly, it was odd. He pulled out a tshirt. The shirt was a khaki green, and written on it in white were the words “Below the belt,” as if the shirt was advertising a gym. Joey had to smile. He liked the shirt. He had always liked shirts with fun sayings, and this one was like nothing he already had. He took another long look at the bag, then pulled off his current tshirt to try on the new one.

 

“Christopher Kirkpatrick, open this door or I will kick it down!” Lance yelled.

Chris frantically shoved things into his shredder. “You will not!” Chris yelled back. “You can’t.”

“I spent HOW much time in Russia working out, Chris? I can and I will!” Lance shouted. “Besides…” The door swung open. “It IS my house. I have a key. I was just giving you the chance to open up on your own.”

“Fuck,” Chris muttered, sitting on the edge of his desk with a sigh.

Lance looked at the shredder and raised an eyebrow. “Were you shredding Christmas cards?”

“I, well, no! I mean, no…I mean…maybe.” Chris ran a hand through his hair.

Lance slowly sat in Chris’ desk chair and stared up at him. The thought raced through Chris’ mind that Lance would make a great dictator, all evil and commanding. “Tell me about the cards, Chris. Or are there some left that you can show me?”

“I showed you!” Chris protested. “Well, uh, I showed you the ones I sent your family and MY family.”

“Do you have them?”

“No…but I have the catalogue I ordered them from,” Chris said weakly. Lance snapped his fingers and held out his hand. Chris reached around the desk and pulled out a small booklet. “Hey, I was thinking, maybe we could…” Chris began, smiling.

“You’re not seducing me now, Chris. Give it to me.” Lance didn’t smile. Chris sighed and slapped the booklet into Lance’s palm.

“The circled ones.”

The first card had a very buff naked man on the front, naked except for a Santa hat and a very tiny towel around his waist. “Just wanted to get you excited…” Lance read, then opened the card. “…about the holidays. Merry Christmas.”

“That’s no so bad,” Chris said defensively.

Card two had another buff man in tight jeans that were almost totally unbuttoned. “Merry Christmas.” Lance opened the card. “It’s time to unwrap some packages?”

“That’s innocent!” Chris protested.

Card three had a naked man on the front, covering himself with his hands. He was entirely wrapped in red ribbon. The front had no writing. “If you like the wrapping…wait until you see my package. Happy holidays.” Lance glared at Chris. “You didn’t…”

“Not to people who might freak,” Chris answered.

“I don’t believe this.” Lance moved on. Card four had a man in a leather harness, leather bat wings, a leather thong, thigh-high leather high-heeled boots, holding a whip and a present. “At Santa’s naughty little elf school…” Lance could barely manage to open the card. “…we learned the basics of giving and receiving. Merry Christmas.” Lance stared at Chris, eyes huge.

“Lance? Are you okay? Your heart…” Chris was truly worried by the look on Lance’s face. A vein throbbed on Lance’s forehead.

“I’m fine,” Lance said through clenched teeth.

“Only one more…my favorite, actually,” Chris whispered. Lance looked back down.

A gorgeous blond man in jeans had another man slung over his shoulder. The second man’s backside was to the camera, since his jeans were down at his knees, giving full view of his nice naked ass. “Over the shoulder and through the woods…” Lance swallowed deeply. “…to my south pole we go! Happy holidays.”

“I just sent that to the guys and like Trace and some people,” Chris mumbled. Lance dropped the catalogue onto the desk. “Lance, c’mon! It was funny. And both our names were on them and…”

“Don’t…talk to me, Chris.” Lance backed out of the room. Chris stared down at the catalogue, unable to keep a small smile from his face. The cards were great.


	4. Chapter 4

SEASON’S GREETINGS  
Four

 

“Are you having a good time?” Chris asked JC.

JC held up his glass and smiled. “Wonderful. Thanks for getting wine, Chris.”

“Not my idea. That would be my lovely boyfriend, who currently thinks I’m the scum of the earth,” Chris said, sighing.

“I thought the cards were very funny,” JC said loyally. “I know Justin did. He cracked up for like an hour, and now his card is on the fridge at his house. He laughs every time he looks at it.”

“See, that’s just it. I thought they were funny. All kinds of Christmas spirit and all that. But Lance doesn’t see it that way.”

“Lance has a stick up his ass sometimes,” JC said. Chris spit beer everywhere.

“Hello, pot? This is kettle,” Chris said, pretending to answer a phone.

“Shut up,” JC said, shoving Chris slightly.

 

“Will you forgive him?” Joey asked Lance as Lance stirred the dip.

“I already have.” Lance dipped a carrot stick into the mixture and tasted it. “There. Perfect.”

“That’s your problem, Lance. Everything has to be perfect. Can’t things just happen by chance, or something?”

“Yes. You think Chris and I are my idea of perfection?”

“Yes,” Joey said, smiling. He knew Lance too well.

“Okay, bad example. Anyway, I’ve forgiven him, and I just like stringing him along a bit. By midnight, he’ll know he’s forgiven.”

 

JC bit his lip as he watched Joey mingle around the room. They had spoken briefly when Joey had arrived, but JC had been too shy to thank Joey for the gift. Joey had seemed to want to talk about something, but then Justin had flown over, throwing an arm around each of them.

Joey talked to one of Lance’s friends, but one eye was always on JC. He looked stunning that night, in a pair of tight blue jeans and a silvery-white shirt that seemed to shimmer up and down JC’s chest whenever he moved. Joey swallowed the lump in his throat. It was going to be a long night.

“Don’t you think you should say something to him?” A voice said behind JC. JC jumped and whirled around.

“Oh, Chris. What are you talking about?”

“Joey.” Chris’ brown eyes were serious for once. “I know you have feelings for him, JC. He’d make you happy.”

“He’s not…he isn’t…” JC stammered, though he was beginning to have his doubts.

“Start the new year off right,” Chris whispered in JC’s ear. He gave him a half hug from behind, then went off to grovel to Lance once more.

JC looked at Joey for a long moment. As soon as Joey turned away from the person he was talking to, JC made his move. “Hey, Joe,” JC said, smiling nervously.

“Hey, C,” Joey said. He grabbed a bottle of beer from a cooler.

“Can, uh, can we go talk somewhere?” JC asked.

Joey stared at him for a moment, licking his lips. “Sure. You okay?”

“Yeah, fine. C’mon.” JC led the way to Chris’ small study. He knew the door would be unlocked, and Chris wouldn’t mind if they used it.

“So, what’s up?” Joey sat down in Chris’ chair.

“I just…I wanted to…” JC ran a hand through his hair. Joey looked so handsome and unattainable, his brown eyes large and concerned. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Joey looked confused.

“The gift.”

“You’re welcome. I know it was just a gift certificate to that art store, but I knew you could use it.”

“Not that. I mean, thanks for that, but I meant the other gift.”

“You lost me, C,” Joey said, shaking his head.

“The…” JC glanced down at Chris’ desk. On the corner was a small catalogue, and on the front was a very familiar looking candle holder. JC’s face burned.

“I should thank you, Jayce. I love the shirt.” Joey smoothed his hand over his chest.

JC glanced down again. Next to the candle holder was a handsome man in Joey’s shirt. “I, uh, sorry, Joey. I won’t bother you again.” He began to back out of the room.

“JC, what’s wrong? Are you sick?” Joey called after him.

JC didn’t answer. He ran back into the living room. “Where’s Chris?” He asked Lance.

“Jesus, JC, you look green. Are you okay?”

“Where is your boyfriend?” JC all but snarled.

“Using the upstairs bathroom.” Lance watched JC run up the steps two at a time. “Shit,” he muttered. He excused himself from his guest and went upstairs as well. Justin noticed the commotion and followed out of curiosity. Joey entered the room just in time to see Justin run upstairs, so he followed after him.

 

Chris practiced apologies as he washed his hands. “I just thought it would be fun, Lance, something fun from the two of us. Something different to show that WE’RE different now.”

“Get your ass out here, Kirkpatrick!” JC yelled, banging on the door.

“What’s going on?” Chris opened the door and JC grabbed him by the shirt. Chris found himself slammed against the wall.

“You need to learn, Chris, that you can’t interfere in people’s lives. How dare you! I actually SAID something to him…tried to say how I felt…and I find out that what I thought was true was all a lie!” JC’s face was angry, but his eyes were sad and shameful. “How could you embarrass me like that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Chris protested. He noticed Justin, Lance and Joey over JC’s shoulder, but JC was unaware of their presence.

“The gifts, Chris. The lovely candle holder that was signed ‘JF,’ and the shirt I apparently sent to Joey. But we didn’t send them. YOU did. You can’t force someone’s feelings, Chris.”

“But I wasn’t forcing you. You like him. You care about him in a different way,” Chris said softly.

“So? Joey’s not gay, Chris. He doesn’t feel that way about me. But your little gift thing convinced me he DID…and I actually tried to talk to him about it. Thank God I noticed the truth before I totally humiliated myself.”

“You didn’t humiliate yourself,” Joey said quietly. JC froze, then released Chris.

“Chris, let’s go downstairs,” Lance said in a tone that was only to be obeyed.

“I’m sorry, JC. I was trying to help,” Chris said before Lance grabbed his hand.

“Um, what’s going on?” Justin asked. Lance took his arm and guided him down the steps.

Joey stared at JC. “You didn’t send the shirt?”

“No. Chris sent it to you, and he sent me a gift that was supposed to be from you. I’m sorry.”

“You, um, care about me?” Joey asked.

“Sure, Joe. You’re one of my brothers.” JC pressed back against the wall, wishing he could melt into it.

“Nothing more?” Joey asked, taking a step forward.

“You aren’t…”

“I don’t know what I am anymore, JC. Suddenly I noticed you…and noticed things about myself that I had never let myself see. Maybe I still like girls, but there’s one man in particular that interests me very much.”

“Don’t pity me, Joey,” JC whispered.

“I’m not saying this out of pity, JC. I feel something. Ask Lance. He knows. Not that it’s YOU, but he knows I’ve been confused.” Joey smiled and placed a hand on JC’s shoulder. “But now that I know how you feel…it’s getting a little less confusing.”

“This can’t be happening,” JC whispered. He unconsciously licked his lips, and Joey sighed.

“I love when you do that,” Joey confided. JC felt his knees weaken. “Happy new year,” Joey whispered as he leaned in to kiss JC.

 

“I cannot believe you did this.” Lance paced back and forth in Chris’ office. Chris cowered on the sofa.

“I was trying to help,” Chris said.

“Like the way you helped with the cards?” Lance snapped.

Chris sighed and stood. “Will you give it up already? I’m sorry, okay? Your cards were YOU. They weren’t US. Maybe these cards weren’t US, exactly, but they showed that things have changed. I love you, you love me, we’re together now and proud of it. God, Lance, when the hell did you lose your sense of humor? And we both know that JC and Joey have been pining for each other for years now, so I wanted to get them happy. Like we are. Like we WERE.”

“We are, Chris,” Lance said. He walked over and hugged Chris, kissing him tenderly. “This sweet side of you that no one ever sees…it’s one of the biggest reasons that I fell for you.” He kissed Chris again.

“So you forgive me?” Chris asked, and Lance nodded. “So…uh…what’s the chance of a guy getting a New Year’s Eve blow job?”

THE END


End file.
